$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CT = 45$, $ JT = 2x + 6$, and $ CJ = 3x + 9$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {3x + 9} + {2x + 6} = {45}$ Combine like terms: $ 5x + 15 = {45}$ Subtract $15$ from both sides: $ 5x = 30$ Divide both sides by $5$ to find $x$ $ x = 6$ Substitute $6$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 2({6}) + 6$ Simplify: $ {JT = 12 + 6}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 18}$